Various bearings are used in machines. By means of a bearing, a machine part, such as an axle and/or a tool, is arranged to rotate or swivel with respect to another part of the machine, such as the body. In long-term use, the bearings and the body of the machine are worn. Particularly in work equipment, bearings are subject to relatively strong forces, whereby the wear of the bearings and the body is intense compared with some other uses, in which the effective forces are weaker. Due to the wear of the bearings, the machine has to be maintained at times. In solutions of prior art, clearance caused by wear of the body of the machine is difficult to correct, if it can be corrected at all.